Amor Inmortal
by HelaLady
Summary: Magnus ha tomado una drástica decisión, y todo por ese maravilloso Nefilim de ojos azules.


_Espero que les guste, ya que es mi primer fanfic. ¡Es un MAlec! ¡Yay!_

_Advertencias: Relación homosexual, chico x chico. Si no te gusta, pues no lo leas y nos ahorramos que leas algo que no te gusta y que tengas que escribir comentarios _extremedamente necesarios_ acerca de lo horrible que es esta clase de historias n.n_

_Nota: Lamentablemente, ni Magnus ni Alec ni Cazadores de Sombras me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la fabulosa y genial Cassandra Clare :)__  
_

* * *

Magnus caminaba lentamente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su saco azul eléctrico, camino al Instituto. Jugaba nerviosamente con su teléfono celular, que llevaba en el bolsillo derecho. Le había enviado a Alec un mensaje de texto diciéndole que estaba en camino, y sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, había salido apresuradamente.

Había abierto un portal en su casa, pero se limitó a transportarse a unas cuadras del Instituto. Caminar un poco le sentaría bien y lo ayudaría a calmarse.

Estando a sólo dos cuadras, su celular comenzó a sonar, anunciándole un nuevo mensaje. Lo abrió apresuradamente y lo leyó con una sonrisa.

"Te espero en la puerta."

Era simple. Sencillo. Y terminaba en punto. Hoy en día, ¿quién termina un mensaje con un punto? Alec, se dijo Magnus.

Pero, aún a pesar de la simplicidad del mensaje, Magnus podía imaginarse a su novio escogiendo cuidadosamente cada palabra, y sonrojándose al presionar el botón de enviar.

Se guardó su celular en el bolsillo justo cuando llegaba a la esquina. Faltaba sólo una cuadra, y su corazón aumentó el ritmo de su acelerado palpitar hasta alcanzar el de un galope. No podía creer que Magnus Bane, el Gran Mago de Brooklin, estuviera nervioso. Pero lo estaba, y no había razón para negarlo.

Había tomado una decisión definitiva. Cualquiera habría estado nervioso ante la perspectiva de hacer algo así. Pero él no estaba nervioso por ello. Había tomado esa drástica decisión sin siquiera pensarlo un minuto. Era eso lo que lo ponía, en cierto modo, nervioso: que no había siquiera sopesado la posibilidad de no hacerlo, que había decidido internamente que ésa era la única elección posible.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del instituto, había esperado que su corazón, al ritmo que iba, explotase en cuanto viera a Alec esperándolo.

Sucedió lo contrario.

Ni bien lo vio, sentado en la escalinata del Instituto, su nerviosismo se desvaneció completamente y lo asaltó una sensación de calma y de certeza. Era por ese Nefilim que había tomado aquélla decisión. Y si era por él, no se arrepentía.

- Buenos días, Alec—le dijo con la sonrisa que reservaba sólo para él, mientras se le acercaba.

- Buenas noches, querrás decir— respondió poniéndose de pie.

Magnus levantó la vista y se percató de que era, en efecto, de noche. Volvió la vista a Alec y le acarició una mejilla con una mano.

- Buenos días. Buenas tardes. Buenas noches—le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, y luego agregó en voz tan baja que era fue casi inaudible—… mientras estés conmigo.

Alec se sonrojó, y lo apartó volteando la cara para otro lado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?—le preguntó cuando Magnus lo hubo soltado— ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- ¿Tiene que ocurrir algo para que quiera ver a mi novio?—le preguntó atrayendo nuevamente a Alec, sosteniéndolo por la cintura.

Esta vez, Alec no se desasió.

- Simplemente se me hizo extraño que me enviaras un mensaje tan tarde para pedirme que nos veamos. — Clavó sus ojos azules en los de Magnus, como si buscara la verdad en ellos.

Magnus suspiró y le sonrió.

- La verdad es que vine a buscarte para mostrarte algo.

- ¿Algo?—se sorprendió él.

- Sí. Algo para lo que tienes que venir a mi casa.

- ¿Y no podrías haberme pedido que fuera hasta tu casa para mostrarme eso?

- Tenía demasiadas ganas de verte—le dijo, y antes de que Alec pudiera siquiera protestar, cubrió sus labios con los de él en un corto beso.

Se podría haber quedado horas así junto a su novio, pero no faltaba demasiado para que fuera la hora en que tendría que hacer _eso. _

A regañadientes, Magnus apartó su boca de la de su novio, aunque no apartó las manos de su cintura. Sonrió como un niño travieso al ver el rostro encendido de Alec.

- ¿Y aún quieres que vaya a ver no-sé-qué-cosa?—le preguntó él, volteando la cabeza hacia otro lado, con fingida indiferencia hostil, que Magnus sabía bien intentaba esconder lo avergonzado que estaba en ese momento.

- Claro que sí—le respondió Magnus, esta vez apartándose, pero tomándolo de la mano—Vamos.

Dicho esto, frente a ellos apareció un portal, y ambos acabaron en el apartamento de Magnus.

Aparecieron en la sala de estar, donde Magnus había dispuesto una mesa pequeña en la que había dos copas de cristal con un intrincado dibujo en relieve en oro que rodeaba las copas. Una de las dos tenía un líquido violáceo que emitía destellos plateados; la otra estaba vacía junto a una botella de vino espumante.

- Déjame ver si entendí—dijo Alec acercándose a la mesa y levantando la botella—. ¿Me has hecho venir casi a la medianoche sólo para brindar?

Alec parecía entre anonadado y algo molesto. Magnus se encogió de hombros.

- Algo así—le contestó acercándose también a la mesa

Tomó la botella que tenía Alec en su mano y sirvió un poco en la copa vacía. Alec no dejaba de mirarlo, como si intentara descubrir qué era lo que el brujo planeaba.

Magnus tomó ambas copas y le entregó a Alec la que tenía el vino.

- ¿Qué tiene tu copa, Magnus?—le preguntó él entrecerrando los ojos.

Magnus le guiñó un ojo.

- Te lo diré cuando terminemos el brindis.

Levantó la copa e instó a Alec a que hiciera lo mismo. Él dudó un instante, pero Magnus le clavaba sus ojos verdes de una forma tan penetrante que hizo que levantara su copa.

- Brindo por nosotros—dijo Magnus acercando la copa a la de Alec, que al chocar emitieron un suave y musical tintineo.

Sin apartar la mirada de la del otro, ambos se llevaron su respectiva copa a los labios. La mano de Alec temblaba un poco, pero Magnus no podía estar más tranquilo. Sabía que su elección había sido la acertada.

Tragó el entero contenido de su copa con esfuerzo. El líquido era amargo y, aunque estaba frío, quemaba. Sentía la garganta al rojo vivo, y pronto la sensación se extendió a todo su cuerpo. Y entonces, con la misma fuerza y rapidez con que la sensación lo había consumido, desapareció, dejando en su lugar un placentero sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad.

Alec lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Magnus se miró en el tenue reflejo que emitía la copa a través de su entramado de oro, pero no había cambiado nada. Salvo, claro, que sus ojos verdes brillantes eran ahora simplemente eso: ojos verdes brillantes, sin absolutamente nada de la antigua apariencia felina que poseían.

- ¿Q-Qué… qué has…? — Alec no podía terminar la frase.

Estaba estupefacto viendo a Magnus, quien había notado que su aspecto dejaba qué desear: estaba sudoroso y colorado, como si tuviera fiebre. Sin embargo se sentía mejor que nunca.

- Ahora, mi querido Alec—dijo poniendo la copa sobre la mesa y dirigiendo su atención únicamente a su anonadado novio—, te voy a responder, no una, sino dos preguntas: "¿Para qué quería el Libro Blanco?" y "¿Qué he bebido?"

Diciendo esto, tomó al lívido Alec y, luego de depositar la copa de éste en la mesa, lo llevó hasta el amplio sillón, donde ambos se sentaron. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y comenzó a hablar.

-Me preguntaste si quería el Libro para convertirte en inmortal—suspiró con tristeza—. Jamás lo haría. Yo, que he vivido cientos de años, sé lo doloroso que es vivir eternamente cuando la gente se va. Lo sé, y lo he aguantado porque ya había decidido que iba a vivir y que iba a aceptar que todas aquéllas personas se fueran de mi vida. Y así lo hice. Durante todos estos años.

»Y de pronto, sin previo aviso, apareció en una fiesta un Nefilim con los ojos más hermosos que vi en mi vida, y con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que él es la única persona a la que no puedo dejar ir, la única persona que no voy a dejar que me abandone… La única persona a la que pienso seguir al mismísimo infierno si es necesario para estar con él.

Había estado planeando la forma de decir todas esas palabras, pero en ese momento salían atropelladas una detrás de otra, confundiéndose y diciendo incluso más de lo que había esperado decir en un primer momento.

El rostro de Alec había recuperado su color. Incluso había ganado más. Estaba sonrojándose cada vez más.

Magnus cerró los ojos un instante y luego los volvió a abrir, y siguió hablando.

- Para lo que quería el Libro… lo que he tomado… es un hechizo antiguo, Alec. Un hechizo que me ha vuelto… mortal.—Vio cómo los ojos de Alec se abrían en un gesto de preocupación, y posó una mano en su mejilla, mirándolo directamente a sus ojos azules, con esos ojos que jamás se volverían a parecer a los de un gato—. No podría jamás pedirte que vivieras eternamente conmigo, porque la eternidad es muy larga y muy dolorosa… Pero sí había algo que podía hacer para que siempre estuviéramos juntos: volverme mortal. Crecer y envejecer contigo… Morir contigo… Y pasar al otro lado, contigo.

- Magnus—dijo Alec, recuperando su capacidad para hablar—, yo… tampoco te habría pedido que…

- Lo sé—le respondió con total naturalidad—. Es por eso que no te lo he dicho hasta que lo tuve terminado.— sonrió y agregó:— Si te hubiera dicho lo que pensaba hacer, me lo habrías prohibido.

»Pero fue mi decisión: pasar el resto de mi vida, y lo que haya después de ella, a tu lado.

Tomó el rostro de Alec entre las dos manos y lo besó en la boca. Comenzó gentilmente, suave y de forma caballerosa, como queriendo pedirle permiso a él para llegar más lejos. Lo tomó como un consentimiento cuando Alec alargó los brazos y rodeó con ellos su cintura. Entonces Magnus despegó una mano de su rostro y la colocó en la espalda de él, acercándolo más hacia sí, mientras el beso se tornaba feroz, con Alec respondiendo a él.

Y así pasaron la noche, separándose únicamente para tomar bocanadas de aire, o para que Magnus le dijera tiernamente "Te amo" entre besos.

Por la mañana, Magnus se despertó en su cama junto a Alec, que seguía dormido. Al verlo allí, junto a él, y recordando la noche que habían pasado, estaba seguro de que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Estaba seguro de querer vivir y morir junto a ese Nefilim algo idiota, pero hermoso y de buen corazón.

Rió en silencio al imaginarse a Alec con el pelo canoso y bigote, pero con los ojos siempre de ese azul increíblemente brillante.

Se inclinó sobre él y le besó la frente suavemente. Le susurró "Te amo" al oído y se prometió que se lo diría todos los días, porque para un mortal, cada día vale.

* * *

_Bueno, eso ha sido todo. Espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado. Comenten y díganme qué piensan al respecto n.n Las críticas constructivas orientadas a mejorar mi forma de escritura o mi habilidad creativa son obviamente bienvenidas :)_


End file.
